In the Nightside of Eden
by vermilion aura
Summary: Alucard claims a young woman while putting her at ease of a nightmare. AlucardxOC


**Author's Notes:** This is something different. I have never played any of the _Castlevania_ games and I have seen gameplay and a live stream of _Symphony of the Night_ , which I've heard so much about. Alucard, the main protagonist really intrigued me, and despite my lack of knowledge of _Castlevania_ , I really hope I got his personality right. If I didn't, I do apologize (Hopefully, none of you diehard fans of the series will mangle me). Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

He watched her intently as she slept soundly in the king-sized canopy bed, her chest slowly rising and falling with every inhale and exhale she took. Her shoulder length, wavy auburn curls spread around her pillow, and although her eyes were closed, he could picture those vivid hazel-green eyes hiding underneath the lids.

Standing up from the sofa, the dhampir made his way over to the bed, keeping his sights on the sleeping seventeen-year old. The sweet scent of her blood flooded his nostrils, which only added to the growing desire he was already feeling towards her. If not for the nature he developed and his code of conduct, he most likely would have ravished her senseless right then and there. Rather than put distance between the two of them, Alucard laid down by her and breathed in the faint scent of lilac from her hair. She had to have sensed that he was beside her, for she rolled over in her sleep and rested her cheek against his chest, placing her hand over the area where his heart was. He was as still as a statue, not wanting to rouse her from her sleep and wanting to continue gazing at her sleeping face.

Finding her to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, Rosalyn DuBaer could be considered a goddess as opposed to a mortal. After rescuing her from a group of men that attempted to take advantage of her, Alucard had always kept watch and stayed close to her, not realizing that he was developing a strong affection for her. It wasn't until he caught her changing and caught the sight of her nude form that it dawned on him. Yet, despite her being distant thanks to what happened in her past, Rosalyn could never shake him off, his persistence finally convincing her.

His hand moved to stroke her hair, gently pulling some strands behind her ear and getting a better look of her face. He also got a clear shot of her neck, and his eyes roved her throat down to her shoulder. It was the perfect path for him to trail his lips; starting from her neck, he would work his way down to her shoulder, pushing the camisole strap of her nightgown down and after placing a gentle kiss on her breast, suckle on her sweet skin.

He paused from stroking her hair when he felt her clench his clothing, and when he took notice of her eyes squinting, he knew that she was having another one of her nightmares. Not wanting her to suffer another restless night, he leaned forward and kissed her, his tongue taking in her sweet taste. The kiss must have roused her from her slumber, for he felt her wrap her arms around his broad shoulders. Only when he pulled away from her did he find her eyes.

"You had a nightmare, my lady?"

A nod was her response.

"You knew."

"I did."

Her heart raced in her chest, threatening to burst out of her ribcage. In all this time, she had forgotten what it was like to feel this way by a man.

"Will you kiss me again, Alucard?"

"As you wish."

He kissed her once again with more passion behind it. Rosalyn relished the moment, moaning into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. The kiss last for quite some time before she had to pull away for some much-needed air. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she reached for the straps of her nightgown and pulled them down her shoulders and her arms before pulling the silken fabric down to reveal her breasts to him. His desire continued to grow as he watched her, and it was tempting him to bite her.

"I know you've wanted me for a while, and I know you've been eyeing this particular area."

She used two of her fingers to trace a path starting from her neck and going down her chest to her breast, circling her nipple with one finger. With her free hand, Rosalyn took his hand and placed his palm on her other breast.

"Go ahead, Alucard. I want you to."

With another kiss on her lips, the dhampir moved to her neck and enveloped her throat with his mouth. One of her hands flew to the back of his head, her fingers twining in his long hair as she held him against her neck. The hand on her breast kneaded it gently while also rolling her nipple between his fingers.

She moaned and arched her back; his hand on her breast combined with his lips on her neck felt so good.

"Alucard…"

Hearing her moan his name in such euphoria made him want her more, and he kissed his way down her chest, stopping above the breast receiving no attention. With a kiss and a few seconds of heavy breathing on her skin to add to the sensation, Alucard proceeded to rain a shower of kisses all over her breast before taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking and tugging the bud. Her moaning grew louder as she squirmed and writhed underneath him, and the hand on the back of his head clenched into a fist when his tongue swirled around her nipple. A moan loud enough to flood the entire room erupted from her throat when he sank his fangs into her nipple, drinking the blood escaping the puncture wounds he left until the blood subsided. He then used his tongue to soothe the pain and close the wounds until her breathing steadied and she managed to let herself relax. With that, he got off of her and laid down beside her, watching as she adjusted her nightgown.

"Be mine."

She barely caught his whisper as she slowly drifted off into sleep.

"What?"

"I want you to be mine."

"Is the bite you left on me your mark?"

"You can put it that way, yes."

She nodded as she rolled over onto her side and laid down on his chest, holding him close.

"I think I've been yours ever since you found me. I'm not going anywhere."

With those words, Rosalyn drifted back to sleep with him resuming stroking her hair after kissing the top of her head.

* * *

 **End Notes:** Again, this was totally new for me, and I was nervous as all hell when the idea came to mind for me to write. I apologize again if I was off on Alucard's personality. It kind of came out of the blue and I figured I'd give it a try. I have a _Code Geass_ one-shot that I want to write out, and I'm hoping the idea will work with me. Check back!


End file.
